The Opposite of Perfection
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: Discontinued. Stupid Sasuke! Thinks he's so hot! But, man, can he kiss! SasuNaru A bit of vampires. And half of an OC. AU
1. The First Kiss

**Yo! This is my Sasu/Naru fic! It is a vampire fic and I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Sasuke is a cold bastard and Naruto wants nothing to do with him. But fate seems to have other ideas. Throw in half of a horny, full-blooded vampire and you get one hell of a messed up life.**

**Here's the story!**

It was a normal day at school. Teachers were being assholes; bullies were beating up poor nerds, geeks, dweebs, freaks, teacher's pets, and that entire sort of "weaker" variety (A/N: I hope I don't offend anyone, I'm in that category, too.); and one other thing that gave school its regular pulse and breath, all the girls (and some guys) were killing themselves just to get a certain Uchiha/bastard to look at them.

Of course, there were the few that either hated Sasuke for one reason or another or just didn't care.

But poor, unpopular Naruto hated the Uchiha with the entirety of his mind, heart, body, and soul.

'_That god-damned Uchiha thinks he's soooo cool! Just 'cuz all the girls love him and everyone practically worships the ground he walks on, he thinks he owns the place! But he doesn't! He's just an asshole and a bully! One day that guy's gonna find himself in the hospital 'cuz of his freaking attitude problem. Bastard.'_

Then the bell rung; once again reminding him that he was late to his last class.

Which just happened to be P.E.

Naruto hated P.E. Sure, he loved sports, but it's hard to try to have any sort of fun when you're partnered up with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dobe! Think you can throw the ball right for a change?"

They were practicing their pitches for soft-ball.

"There's no rule against throwing over-hand!"

"Actually, there is. You can't throw an over-hand pitch. The only time you can over-hand is when you're throwing to a team-mate." (I'm not sure if that's right, but that's what my coaches say.)

"Yeah? Who said?"

Sasuke then called on of the coaches over. "Naruto doesn't know shit", he informed her.

"Naruto. Over-hand to team, under-hand to pitch. How many times do I have to say it?" And so the coach went on her merry way.

"See, Dobe? You really are stupid."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then you're def." (Is that how you spell it? My dictionary won't tell me.)

"I am not def!"

"So you're both."

"BASTARD!"

Just then a coach had chosen this time to check on their progress.

"Uzamaki, detention! I won't tolerate any swearing; especially to someone as excellent as Sasuke, here. I thought pairing you up with him would give you an idea of how you should behave!"

Once class ended, Naruto reported to the gym for his detention. After an hour, he was freed.

He then went to his locker to get his stuff.

'_Damn. I should have gotten my stuff and then went to detention. That way I could have just gone home instead of having to stay in school longer.'_

Just then, a certain raven haired jerk came walking down the hall.

'_He must have been at some student council meeting, or something.'_

Suddenly, Naruto found himself pressed against the lockers, someone's lips on his and a hand up his shirt.

But as soon as they came, they were gone, and Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke walking on, like nothing happened.

'_Was I just sexually assaulted by Sasuke Uchiha?'_

**Hi! Well there was the first chapter. I could have written more but I wanted to see what you guys thought of it. Please review and tell me. I want at least two reviews before I update. Sorry if it was shit. Bye now!**


	2. Some Messed Up Shit

**Hello everyone! This chapter is for Naruto713-17 and Riku-stalker. Much luv to you! Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

After spending the entire walk home, dinner, bed-time, and many nightmares going over what had just happened, Naruto came to the conclusion that he had absolutely no freaking idea.

'_I have absolutely no freaking idea why that bastard kissed me! Is Sasuke even gay? What the hell! Is he messing with me or challenging me, or was he drunk or high, or something? (inner gasp!) Does he have a crush on me? EEEEEWWWWW!!!!!! That's just disgusting! _

(A/N: I think we all pretty much agree that having Sasuke Uchiha kiss you really isn't a bad thing, right girls and maybe some boys?)

And so, as you can very well expect from Naruto, the next day at school was hell. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, cautious of when the Uchiha will strike next.

So at lunch time, his friends decided to ask what was wrong.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked a partially slightly concerned Shikamaru.

"Yeah. You've been freakier than normal today. So what's up?" entered a more worried Kiba.

**I'd like to take this time to introduce Naruto's friends. **

**First there's Kiba. He's Naruto's best friend. **

**Then there's Shikamaru. Not much I can say about him.**

**Shino is Shikamaru's and Kiba's friend, but hang's out with Naruto 'cuz that's where they are.**

**Then there's Choji and Gaara and Hinata.**

**Gaara and Hinata like Naruto. But he doesn't know that.**

**Lee's also one of Naru's friends but he sits with his team.**

**Now back to the story.**

Naruto contemplated telling his friends the truth but decided against it.

"I think some teacher's out to get me."

"All the teachers are out to get you, Naruto."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Heh-heh." Naruto made sure not to make eye contact with any of his friends in fear that they could see through his lie. Of course, none of them did except Gaara and he's not going to do anything in front of anyone.

Then came Naruto's last class: P.E. How he had dreaded this period all day and yet had also been preparing for it. He was going to confront Sasuke. He was going to ask why the hell he kissed him.

But Sasuke was acting like nothing ever happened. He met Naruto with the same glare, the same scowl. Just like every other day. So Naruto decided not to bring it up until they were somewhere where they could discuss it.

After P.E., Naruto asked Sasuke if he could talk to him. In private.

"So what do you want?"

Naruto took in a deep breath. "I want to know why you kissed me."

Sasuke gave a look of shock and disgust. "Kiss you? Why would **_I_** kiss **_you_**? That's absolutely fucked. I **did not** kiss you."

Now it was Naruto turn to be shocked.

"Yeah, you did. After school. I was at my locker and you were walking down the hall. And then you kissed me."

"**_No I didn't._**"

"**Yes you did! **And you even put your hand up my shirt."

"You know what? Keep your sick fantasies to yourself, fag. I'm gonna ask coach if he can give me another partner."

He turned to walk away, leaving a baffled blonde behind. Then he turned back to give one last statement:

"And here I though you were just fucked up, but, damn Uzamaki, I guess you're worst than I thought."

At that moment, Sasuke pressed Naruto up against the wall and kissed him hard. But then he added a little variation this time. He put his hands down Naru's **pants**.

Naruto fought for a few minutes, but then gave in to the pleasure. But through all that time, only one thought went through his brain over and over: **_'What the HELL?'_**

And so afterwards, while Sasuke walked away like nothing happened, **_again_**, Naruto voiced his thoughts:

"What the hell...?"

Sasuke went outside to look for his ride home and was surprised when he saw that his limo was the only vehicle left in the pick-up line.

Once he got inside, the driver kindly asked, "Did you have a meeting I was not informed about today, sir?"

"What?"

"Well, you are exactly thirty-two minutes and forty-six seconds late. I just assumed that you had an emergency student council meeting to attend to, sir."

"Thirty-two minutes late?"

"Yes, sir."

'_Talking to that **faggot** couldn't have taken around thirty minutes... What the hell?'_

But Sasuke just dismissed the fact and went home, angry about the time that seemed to have been lost.

**So, did you like it? And yes, you are not supposed to know what happened. But I can tell you that Sasuke doesn't know, either. Please review! I want to know what you think about the messed-up-nessed of my story. I'll be looking forward to it. Much luv!**


	3. Love Note

**Hello! I'm so happy that everyone's confused! Thanks to Riku-stalker, Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA, Naruto713-17, and LazyAndTiredOfYou101. Sorry it's been so long, but I just haven't found time to write lately. Note: To me, "so long" is more than the next day.**

The next day was also hell for Naruto. Since it appears that Sasuke has freak major mood-swings, he had to be on guard every second.

**And now I would like to tell you Naru's schedule.**

**Naruto: Sophomore**

**1st- Homeroom/Health (with Sasuke)  
2nd-3rd- Algebra 2  
4th-5th- English 3 (with Sasuke)  
6th- lunch (optional Sasuke)  
7th- U.S. History (with Sasuke)**  
**8th- Physics (with Sasuke)  
9th- Advance Web Design**  
**10th- P.E. (with Sasuke)**

**As you can see, Naruto has 6 out of 10 periods with Sasuke. Let me explain the other 4.**

**Because Sasuke is so smart, he takes Calculus instead of the normal, Algebra 2. Advanced Web Design is Naruto's elective. Sasuke takes Art. And anyone can talk to you at lunch, but they don't really sit together. Yet.**

Homeroom was uneventful. Same for Algebra.

And the only thing that happened in English, was that Naru found a note in his spiral saying:

'_To describe you, I say laughter,_  
_To deny you, I say death._  
_When you smile, my heart beats faster._  
_Oh, how I love you, but we haven't even met.'_

**(A/N: I wrote that. Yay!)**

At lunch time, Naruto couldn't help but show his friends the note; happy for the distraction from Sasuke.

"I wonder who she is. It says we haven't met yet. I guess that means it's not you, Hinata, huh?"

Naruto, laughing at his 'hilarious joke', didn't seem to notice said girl's heart shatter into billions of pieces.

And he also didn't notice Gaara's evil aura that threatened to consume the entire cafeteria.

But everyone else thought it was some practical joke.

"Hey! Why can't I get a love letter? I'm hot!"

Of course, that made everyone believe that it was a joke even more, except for Gaara and Hinata.

Gaara, seeing it as a threat; and Hinata trying desperately to convince herself it was nothing, but failing miserably.

But after all the fuss, Naruto went back to worrying about Sasuke, looking over his shoulder, and avoiding him as much as possible.

Then P.E. came and, true to his word, Sasuke had switched partners. Apparently, he had told the coach that he "couldn't work with someone so different from himself".

So Naru was now paired up with Kiba and Sasuke was with Gaara. Not such a smart idea.

But every once in a while, Naruto would catch Sasuke looking at him with a weird look in his eyes.

And then Gaara would "accidentally" inflict some sort of pain on Sasuke.

**No, it's not the look of love. I hope you liked it. The plot will start showing up in the next few chapters. Much luv!**


	4. Poor Naruto

**Yo! Sorry it took so long! I should tell you right now that I don't usually write on weekends. Thanks to Naruto713-17, izabelprincess, and kameotoluvsgaara! Well, here's the story!**

It had been a full week since Sasuke had first kissed him. And every day after, he had gotten a poem in every English class. Of course, that made Naruto feel like he had a secret admirer.

But he also noticed that Sasuke kept looking at him.

At first it was just twice every period, but now he looked at him every fifteen minutes. Really. Naruto actually timed how many minutes between each look.

But it wasn't really the looking that freaked out Naruto; it was the _way_ he looked at him.

It was something between hate, hunger, and something else. But Naruto, having seen pretty much all the horror movies ever, thought it looked like a vampire stalking its prey.

'_But vampires aren't real.'_ Well, he's **_half_** right.

And since Naruto has every class with Gaara, the school seemed to be covered by a mysterious black aura.

And Sasuke seemed to keep losing his stuff. Pencils, pens, rulers, calculators; all gone.

And in P.E., every once in a while, Sasuke would brush up against Naru; which confused him even more on whether the teme hated him, or liked him.

But there was always one thing that cheered him up: the poems.

And we will soon learn the truth about those, too.

Poor Naruto.

After P.E., Sasuke asked if he could talk with Naru. And he agreed.

As soon as they were alone, our dark antagonist kissed Naruto.

But he was prepared for it, so he quickly pushed him back.

"I don't get you! You kiss me out of the blue, then you deny it, then you kiss me again, and now you give me weird looks and stuff and kiss me! What the fuck!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sasuke replied. "I thought you did, since you even gave it a name. And a correct one at that. I had no idea that you were this stupid."

"What! You just kissed me and now you insult me!"

"Hush." Sasuke completed his command with a finger to Naru's lips. "If I take the finger away, will you be quiet and answer my questions when asked?"

Naruto gave a quick nod.

"Okay. Now, do you remember what you called those 'weird looks' I gave you?"

Naruto gave a confused tilt of his head.

"No? You called them 'vampire looks'. Ring any bells?"

The blonde gave a nod.

"Okay. So here's my next question. And answer with a yes or no only 'cuz I'm running out of time. Do you believe in vampires?"

Now Naruto made a confused look and added an unsure 'no'.

Then Sasuke gave a soft smile. "Thought so. You humans and your movies." He then gave Naru a quick kiss. "Well, I'm glad you like the poems. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry for what Sasuke's about to do. I don't see why it's so hard for him to be perfect. Like me."

Then Naruto was on the ground, clutching his sore cheek.

"What the fuck, Uzamaki? I thought I told you to stay away from me. Next time you'll get more then a punch to the face."

And Sasuke walked off. Leaving a confused Naruto once again saying:

"What... the...**_HELL!_**"

**So I hope that gave you some insight. But I'll be happier if that made you even more confused! Tell me what you think is wrong with Sasuke! And I suggest you read everything -including the chapters before, the summary, and the title- _very_ carefully. Much love to all and whoever guesses right gets to be in my next chapter. You get to flirt with Sasuke! Come on! Who doesn't want to flirt with Sasuke? Well, maybe the people who totally love Naruto. In which case I'll let you flirt with him! Or _anyone_ for that matter! If you guess right, I'll put you with any character you want! But, depending on the character, it might be just some random scene. So choose wisely! I can't wait! Oh, and I'm not updating until at least _one person_ guesses. Much luv! **


	5. A Random Bit of Love

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long. Well, thank you my reviewers: Riku-stalker and JadeStoneTheYounger! So... I'm here to say that Riku-stalker, _YOU GUESSED RIGHT!_ _YOUR PRIZE IS A FLIRTING SCENE WITH A CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE! AND THAT WAS... Drum roll, please... GAARA! _Now on with the story!**

Gaara, having been consumed by utter darkness, was glaring at the world. His lovely Naruto had just come back from wherever he was, and was now sporting a bruise on his cheek. This had made him even angrier than he was before.

'_First some competition shows up and now some punk's beating up Naruto! Someone's going to **die**!'_

And at that moment, just as he was about to destroy the entire world, a girl randomly came and hugged him.

"Hi! I'm Natalie! I usually see you walking home! Does that mean that you live close by? 'Cuz I do! Well, I guess your wondering why I'm hugging you. Well... You looked like you were angry enough to destroy the entire world, so I figured a hug would make you feel tons better! Was I right?"

'_What's wrong with this girl? Why is she not dead yet!'_

(A/N: Gaara's death glare is capable of killing any unsuspecting soul)

"Wow... You look really mad! Why don't we change that?"

And so Natalie kissed Gaara.

And just to make sure that you didn't miss anything: **_Natalie kissed Gaara._**

The girl giggled as she pulled away. Gaara was completely frozen.

"I guess you're not used to being kissed by someone as beautiful as me, huh?" She giggled again, and then began walking away, talking over her shoulder. "If you ever want to talk to someone or are just so pissed that your glare gets frozen on your face, know that I **_will_** find you. Besides, unapproachable, angry people need love, too!"

And the girl skipped away.

**To Riku-stalker: **

**Hi! I'm sorry if you don't like it. I sorta made you all bubbly. But now you're an actual character in my story! You're going to be showing up every once in a while! If you want anything changed, tell me!**

**To everybody:**

**I hoped you like this random story bit! But this is so Gaara can have someone, too! I don't want him going into a blind rage and then end up killing Sasuke! Oh! Sorry that this doesn't get you any closer to what's up with Sasuke, but you'll find out soon! I promise! The new moon's approaching...**


	6. New Moon

**Hi-hi! So... I wanna say thanks to Yorick-chan and Riku-stalker. I wanna say sorry to those who don't really like the fact that Natalie is in my story but she did answer the question. And I'm sorry that this takes so long. Apparently, my sister seems to think that the perfect time to practice piano is when I'm on the computer. And I can't write with noise. Sorry. So on with the story.**

Today, in English class, instead of getting another poem, Naruto got a note. It said:

_I'll talk to you soon. The new moon is tonight. Meet me in the south gardens at midnight. I'll explain everything._

He read and re-read the note over and over again.

'_Okay. So at midnight, I'm supposed to go to the south gardens. I hope he means the ones at school.'_

So that night, Naruto made his way to the south gardens on school grounds. Once he got there, he immediately saw Sasuke.

"So what do you want now, Sasuke?"

The dark-haired boy smirked. "Actually, before I say anything else, I need a kiss."

"What!"

But before the blonde could get away, he was already on him. Ravishing him hungrily.

Then he drew back and smiled.

"Now we can talk."

**Hey. I hate my sister. She's so annoying. So... I don't think I'll be updating a lot. Blame her. I left this chapter at a cliffie 'cuz I need to rethink the next part. I'll probably see you in, like, a month. **

**Oh yeah. It's my birthday. Let's hope I don't end up dead before my next one. But hey, life sucks right now, so who knows. Yeah. This is depressed me. Sorry if it bothers you. It's also the reason I'm losing my friends. So yeah... Really hope that I'm not dead by my next birthday. Oh... and for those in different time zones; my B-day's on the 16th. Much love.**


	7. Sorry Everyone

**Hey. I know that you guys are probably, like, not caring; but this is going to be it. This is just to tell you what the hell is wrong with Sasuke.**

**Sasuke is a vampire reincarnate. But he has two souls in him. One that's vampire's and one that's his. The vampire's name is Sensuke.**

**Naruto is also a reincarnation of a vampire. In fact, his vampire was Sensuke's lover. **

**So when "_Sa_suke" was doing all that weird shit, it was actually _Sen_suke trying to show his love for Naruto. **

**Now. Sasuke also loves Naruto, but he's in denial. So Sensuke's trying to get him to realize his love so "they" can sleep with him.**

**Sensuke is "perfect". Hence the name "The Opposite of Perfection". Cuz' Sasuke is technically Sensuke's opposite.**

**And that's it. There's more shit to it, but that's all I got. So I hope you are now not so much confused anymore. But if you still are, I'd be happy to answer any questions in you reviews. If you review. Please review.**

**I'm so sorry that it had to end like this but I wasn't going to write any time soon. So at least I solved the mystery.**

**I hope you can think of this story as finished. **

**Much luv.**

**Please review. Please.**


End file.
